Fuzzy Insanity
Fuzzy insanity was a Hub network cartoon based on "Quest for the red shirt" And follows around 4 boys who have misadventures and keep on killing themselves in funny ways. this was rarely shown on the network due to the violence and shortly was taken down, In the UK, There was a crossover with other shows and fuzzy insanity was in it. the boys have different personalities as one is angry, the other is normal, one is fearful, and one is insane. insanity had the most speed out of anyone running the speed of 99 miles perhour. Characters: Cheezy: The "Fearful one" Madness: The "High tempured one" Insanity: The "One with the most idiotic deaths" Fuzzy: The "Only normal one" Trivia: * It had a crossover with MLP. And started something called "Soda war 3", A Possible refrence to the long awaited world war 3. * The cartoon was rarely shown again after it's cancellation. the only way to get the VHS Type was to win every game at a carnival. which would win a VHS case containing all the episodes. though only 3 have been given, and it was rumored they are private collectors. * The show was rumored to get a reboot shortly after the cancellation on march 18th 2014. but after that day nothing happened. meaning it was scrapped/a joke. Episodes: Aye EYE: Insanity goes to a concert and is produced by flashing lights giving him a seizure and evuantually a stroke and then dies and ends. Watch your back: Fuzzy is standing on a mountain and then decides to jump into that pond but misses and lands on his black and the episode ends. Holly jolly acid: Insanity goes to a pond to go swimming but the sign says "fresh water" then the wind blows it away and the sign says NOTE: Acid lake!. then insanity jumps in and burns and the episode ends. Turn it up for what?!: Insanity Watches a music video by turning all his speakers to 100% max. then plays the music and a loud sound can be heard and the episode ends. Soda: Insanity thinks he will drink "Soda" But then the piece of paper is blown away by a fan and then says "Salty Moldy Coffe" Then turns green for a split second and then the episode ends. More like a volcano: Cheezy Goes on a hill to hang out with Madness. then they both burn alive by the hill errupting like a volcano and lava is being sprayed everywhere. then the episode ends. Are there any cows there?: Insanity goes to a meat proceeder and then his curiosity leads him into the meat proseeter and then get's cut by meat for a split second. then the episode ends. Deaths: Insanity: Insanity having a stroke. Fuzzy: Fuzzy dies from possible spinal cord break. Insanity: Being burned alive by acid. Insanity: having a stroke while turning everything up to max volume. Insanity: Insanity drinks acid because of a fake paper cut out supposed to say "SODA". Cheezy and madness: Both being burned alive by a hill erupting by a volcano. Insanity: Being shreded to pieces by a meat proceeder. Category:Rare Category:Lost Category:Cancelled Category:Male Characters